Unapproachable
by IridescentAngel18
Summary: "No way, man. Don't do it. Seriously, stay away from her." A new student takes an interest in Maka one night at a party, and, well... "Her weapon is freaking SOUL EATER." SoMa, oneshot!


**_*A/N:_**

**Okay, first, I must say this: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SOULXMAKA FIC. ONESHOT. WHATEVER THIS IS.**

**I have recently been introduced to Soul Eater, and I LOVELOVELOVE IT OMG. 8D**

**I ship SoMa so. Freaking. Hard. **

**I think there's something wrong with me...**

**Disclaimer (I need to start doing these lol): I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID. -_-**

**AAANYWAAAYY! :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY~ **

* * *

**Unapproachable**

She was _beautiful._

She was wearing a simple, one-sleeved black dress that hugged her slender figure, the front showing a decent amount of cleavage, and the heels she was wearing made her legs go on _forever. _

"Thomas, you're drooling." His friend's voice barely registered in his brain. He was too busy ogling the beauty across the room, and the way her long blonde hair fell around her neck and shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her makeup was simple, accentuating her emerald eyes and plump pink lips. He wondered what they would feel like against his own…

"Thomas!" Michael reached out and shook his friend's shoulder, effectively breaking him from his trance.

Thomas blinked.

"Who the hell is _that_?!" Thomas demanded, gesturing towards the blonde he was just staring at. Michael followed his gaze, but froze when he saw who Thomas was looking at. His eyes went wide and he shook his head fervently.

"No way, man. Don't do it. Seriously, s_tay away from her._" Michael said firmly. Thomas frowned at him.

"Why? Who is she?" He questioned. He was still fairly new at DWMA, yet he was positive he would remember her if he ever saw her.

"That's Maka Albarn." Michael explained. "She's the top student here, and a two, almost three, star meister. Her weapon is pretty close to being a Death Scythe, last I heard." Thomas shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" Michael smiled humorlessly.

"She is completely _unapproachable." _Thomas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"It's true!" Michael insisted. "She's single, yeah, but no one ever tries to make a move on her for two very important reasons." He stopped to see if Thomas was listening. The other boy motioned for him to go on.

"One: she shoots guys down every single time they ask her out," Michael said, glancing at said girl. "And she ignores any attempts to flirt with her." Thomas snorted, and Michael placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, shaking him a little.

"Two: – _this is the reason you must never forget _– her weapon." Thomas looked at Michael, confused.

"Her weapon?" He asks. Michael nodded, as if that reason explained everything and made perfect sense. It did, to all the other guys at DWMA.

To Thomas, not so much.

"What about her weapon?" The boy said, still confused. Michael gaped at him.

"Dude, her weapon is freaking _Soul Eater._" He said disbelievingly. Thomas scoffed.

"What kind of name is that? That's so lame, bet'cha the bastard isn't even scary. He sounds like some wannabe." Thomas laughed at his own joke. Michael shook his head slowly.

"Oh he's scary all right. And he's already made Maka off-limits." Thomas stopped laughing, and glared defiantly at his friend.

"Watch and learn, I'll be the one taking Miss Albarn home tonight." He said, turning around and starting to walk towards Maka. Michael gave up, instead choosing to watch how this played out. He had tried to stop him, at least.

"Hey there, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Thomas said, smiling at Maka. The blonde smiled friendlily, and reached out her hand to shake.

"Oh you must be the new student! Thomas, right?" She said. The boy shook her hand politely, still smiling. Her hands were incredibly soft.

"Yeah, that's me." He said jovially.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She let go of his hand and internally he groaned. "How are you liking the DWMA so far?" Thomas put on another smile and chatted with Maka for about two minutes about the Academy. Michael was impressed; he didn't think Thomas would last this long. But, he still hadn't made a move, so that's probably why her weapon still hadn't made an appearance.

"So, how do you like the party?" Thomas asked after a little while, sidling a little closer to the meister. A small smile adorned Maka's face. From afar her expression looked perfectly fine, but if you looked closely, her eyes were full of irritation.

"It's wonderful." She said, discreetly moving away from Thomas. "Kidd did a great job organizing everything." Thomas smirked, and he leaned down so he was in Maka's personal space.

"I can make it even better." He whispered, his eyes glinting.

Michael shook his head despairingly.

Maka's eyes were now blazing with anger, and the strained smile dropped from her face. Before she could properly Maka-Chop him, however, someone appeared right next to Maka, and Thomas found himself shoved backwards roughly. He looked up, glaring at the person who had pushed him.

And paled considerably at the sight of this newcomer.

He stood 6'2", making him five inches taller than Thomas, was more muscular and lean than the other boy, and looked like a freaking _DEMON._ He had stark white hair and eyes the color of spilled blood. He was dressed in a black pinstriped suit with a shirt the same red as his eyes. His lips pulled into a snarl as he looked at Thomas, who almost died from fear when he saw the guy's knife-sharp, jagged teeth.

Maka looked overjoyed to see him.

"Soul!" She cried happily, standing closer to her weapon. "There you are! I was wondering where you'd went!" Thomas belatedly realized _this _was Maka's _weapon, _the one Michael had warned him about: Soul Eater.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Soul growled, placing an arm around Maka and drawing her against his side. Maka's gaze turned scornful when she looked at him, and Thomas felt his mouth go dry.

"Not anymore." She said, smiling up at Soul. He smirked down at her and led them away from Thomas, who was frozen on the spot. But, not before casting a scathing glare behind him at the loser who had _dared _to try something on _his _Maka.

Thomas gulped and sweated bullets until Soul finally turned away, the weapon-meister duo disappearing from sight.

Michael walked to Thomas' side and sighed.

"I told you so."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, Maka is definitely NOT some damsel-in-distress, but...I just really, really, REALLY wanted to write jealous Soul. ^_^ **

**Hope you liked it! R&R, please!**

**XOXO**


End file.
